


The Truth Behind the Winter Roses

by warmommy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: This was just an imagine I did on Tumblr. Short and sweet, the reader finally gets to kiss the bastard of Winterfell for the first time.





	The Truth Behind the Winter Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

You waited for the right moment to come. The noise of the hall was great enough to cause you to grow unnerved, and there was only one soul you wished to see, but it wouldn’t do for your absence to be noticed. You looked around yourself surreptitiously as the feast dragged on, King Robert’s laughter a constant refrain. When your father and brothers had their bellies full both of food and the good Stark wine, you excused yourself dubiously with sweet smiles. In Father’s eyes, you could do no wrong. 

 

Pity he didn’t realise just how bad you could be, when you wanted. and this time, you wanted it more than anything. Your maid, Emory, was waiting with your cloak and mischievous giggles. “Please, remember. If my absence is noticed, tell Father I’ve gone to lie down.”

“Snow,” you whispered, watching him beat at a straw man with his sword. “Snow!”

 

He dropped the weapon in his surprise, but smiled when he saw you. “You shouldn’t be here, Y/N. This is the bastards’ section.”

 

You shook your head and smirked his way. “Really? I have it on good authority that there are quite a few bastards seated prominently in the Great Hall.”

 

“Y/N, you shouldn’t talk that way. There’s always a Lannister around to hear you.” He looked around nervously, then pointed in a different direction. “There, the glass garden. I’ll meet you there. Be careful, don’t let anyone see you.”

 

His words just added to your excitement. The glass garden was much too warm and humid for your cloak, so you left it nearby outside and waited for your old friend. When he stooped in, all chapped cheeks and those pretty curls, you reached to take his hands. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Jon managed a sideways smile. “I’ve missed you, too. I heard your father arranged your marriage to Roose–”

 

“No, no, no.” You closed your eyes for a second and composed yourself. Your heart was trying to creep its way up your throat. “I don’t want to talk about that. In fact, this could be the last time you see me before I become Lady Bolton. Seven hells, the thought makes me retch.”

 

“He may be…the way that he is, but he will make you comfortable and I do not believe he would be cruel to you. He’s only strange, is all. Perhaps you’ll affect him for the better.” Jon plucked up a winter rose and handed it to you, hoping it would ease your mood. 

 

“Father thinks he’s simply too serious to smile.” You tilted your head, smiling at the flower in your hand. “Thank you, Jon. It is lovely.”

 

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Er…you know, Rhaegar Targaryen gave my aunt Lyanna a crown of winter roses at the tourney of Harrenhal. Drove his horse right past his wife and declared Lyanna Stark queen of love and beauty. It’s what started everything.”

 

You smirked softly at him. “Then how scandalous that you should give one to me.”

 

Jon stammered as you approached. 

 

“Am I the queen of love and beauty, Jon Snow?” Before he could answer, you closed your eyes and pressed your lips against his, as you’d been wanting for many years.


End file.
